It is known in the art to provide tamper evident mechanisms between a container and an associated lid. For example, for variously comestible liquids such as water, juices, soft drinks etc, lids are provided with a frangible lower ring which typically may remain on the container as the lid is unscrewed. The severing of the ring from the lid at opening only then indicates to a user that the contents of the container have remained unaccessed since production by the manufacturer.
In medical applications, it is often critical that the samples of exudate (whether liquid or solid) taken from a user remain unaccessed until tested (eg. by a pathologist etc).
For example, a common method of testing for substance abuse is to collect samples of urine or other bodily fluids and to analyse the specimens for traces of predetermined substances. The sample may then be collected by the testing authority for later analysis.
Many techniques have been developed by dishonest persons, however, for accessing container contents without destroying or damaging tamper evident seals, thus allowing for swapping or adulteration of container contents.
It would be advantageous if at least an alternative tamper evident container could be provided for use in these various fields.